Novice?
by celine.sLineC-Line
Summary: Ginny et Neville
1. ceux qui errent ne sont pas tjrs perdus

**Chapitre 1 :**

Dans le Poudlard Express :

Je suis en ce moment dans le train. Ron et Harry font encore la Gueule. Enfin, je dois plutôt dire, mon idiot de frère et encore jaloux ! Cette fois c'est tout simplement parce que Anya de Serdeigle a demandé à Harry si il voulait sortir avec elle. Et comme par hasard, il a fallut que mon frère soit attaché à cette fille. Je te laisse deviner la suite… Complètement débile le frérot ! Tu dois peux être te demander comment cela ce fait que je ne m'extasie plus sur Harry ! C'est tout simplement parce que j'ai compris qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais comme je le veux ! Il ne m'aimerait pas comme Ginny simplement, comme Ginny la sœur de ses frères hypocrites. En faite, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il était tellement mignon le jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois, si perdu… On c'est expliqué et il m'a dit de suivre mon cœur et non ma tête. Mais comment je dois faire ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est bien un conseil de mec sa !

1er septembre, soir après le banquet :

Ron comme d'habitude n'a fait que de se goinfrer ! Mais quel gamin ! J'ai vu Neville, il a énormément changé! Et en bien !! Sa va faire deux ans maintenant qu'il ne bégaye plus devant le professeur de potion. Il a plus confiance en lui. J'ai appris pourquoi. Il a discutait avec Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui a expliqué que Rogue a un jour sauvé ses parents. Neville en était heureux ! Bien sur qui ne le serai pas ? Et maintenant il vénère le professeur de potion ! J'ai entendu rire qu'il réussi toute ses potions ! En tout cas, il est vraiment mignon, intelligent, gentil,… STOP ! Il faut que je m'arrête ! En plus je n'ai fait que de le regarder pendant toute la soirée ! C'est la 1ère fois que je ne fais pas attention à la cérémonie de répartition. Je n'ai même pas fait attention aux nouveaux élèves ! Maintenant que je me suis sortie Harry de la tête, je ne vais quand même pas commencer avec Neville !

Au faite, je sais maintenant pourquoi la dispute entre Ron et Harry dur ! Je n'aurais jamais deviné, si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux !

Harry aime les garçons ! Je n'ai rien contre, mais c'est plutôt son choix de partenaire qui me choque un peu ! Un peu est un petit mot… Je n'ai même pas la force de le dire ou l'écrire !

C'est clair, ils vont bien ensemble ! Deux Dieu ensembles… ! C'est vraiment à tomber !

Il faut bien que je le dise un jour de toute façon ! Harry sort avec Malefoy ! Voila c'est fait, c'est sortie ! Ça y est, je l'ai dit ! Mais la, n'est pas le problème. Le problème est que je les ais vu dans une situation très compromettante ! J'en suis encore rouge. D'ailleurs, ils avaient l'air de prendre du plaisir. Je crois d'après se que j'ai vue, que c'est très bien d'être un mec…

En fait, je n'ai pas fait que de voir, j'ai aussi entendu ! Si ils apprenaient que je les ais vu… Oulala, faite qu'ils ne le savent pas !

22 septembre :

Je sais, ça va faire un petit moment que je n'ai rien écrit, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai fait pour le sortir, mais c'est sortit tout seul !

Il était tard, bien sur. Je revenais de la bibliothèque, on ne demande pas pourquoi… et j'ai vu Harry ! Seul dans la salle commune en train de faire ces devoirs. Il devait être minui_t_ trente environ. Je ne sais plus trop. Mais là n'ets Le fait est que je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait ses devoirs aussi tard. Il m'a répondu qu'il avait la tête en l'air. Et moi. Au mon Dieu ! Je lui ai dit :

-Elle ne serait pas restée avec Malefoy par hasard ?

Je suis conne, mais conne ! Je suis conne ! Allez une dernière fois ! **JE SUIS CONNE !**

Je me demande ce qui va m'arriver ! Harry fait une de ces têtes !

1er octobre :

Je crois que Harry l'a dit à Malefoy, puisque celui-ci ne m'emmerde plus ! C'est chouette, y' plus de Belette par ci, Belette par là.

Et pis en fait, sa se remarque vachement qu'ils s'aiment ! Ils ne font que de se regarder tendrement ! Comme c'est mignon ! J'aimerai tant moi aussi tomber amoureuse… Bon pas trop vite quand même. J'en ai asse des claques…

3 octobre :

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment c'est arrivé, mais le professeur Chourave m'a donné Neville pour m'aider dans ma botanique. Elle m'a dit qu'il était très bon dans cette matière, mais pas qu'en sa d'ailleurs… Hum. La ferme Ginny, et continu de raconter !

Donc, il m'a aidé. Il avait mis un peu trop de parfum, je l'admets, mais il était vraiment craquant ! Surtout quand il mâchouillait sa plume super concentré en lisant se que j'écrivais.

A un moment je me suis trompé sur ma rédaction, il m'a alors pris la plume des mains ! Je peux encore sentir sa main sur la mienne. Ça ma fait comme une décharge électrique ! Ouaw !

Je ne peux pas très bien expliquer ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'était nouveau pour moi. J'ai mon cœur qui battait à cents à l'heure ! Encore maintenant ! Il fait boum boum boum ! Très vite. Et quand je le regarde… J'ai peur de m'évanouir ! Pourtant il n'est pas le plus mignon de l'établissement c'est Malefoy ou encore Harry…Mais lui aussi est mignon. Il est sympa. Intelligent…Faut que je m'arrête j'ai chaud. Vite à la douche. Je déteste mes hormones quand elles commencent à me faire se genre de coups…


	2. la vérité vient avec le temps

**Note aux reviews :**

Lapieuvredudesert : C'est gentil. Au tout début, je voulais faire un couple Harry/Drago, parce que c'est mon préféré, puis j'ai remarqué que je n'y arrivé pas du tout, je préfère les lire !! L'histoire, est un mélange, en faite, Ginny se confie au lecteur, c'est le lecteur son journal !!lol

Gros bisous en espérant que la suite te plaira !

Orlina : Je n'ai pas pu résister à ton regard, tu vois !! J'ai mis la suite ! lol Merci pour tout !

Celinette : Sa fait rien pour Dimanche, ta la vie devant toi, et moi aussi ma sœur elle me fait sa souvent !! C'est chiant parfois une sœur !!lol En faite, pour le couple, je voulais d'abord faire un Drago/Harry avec l'histoire que je mets, mais je me suis dit, que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de voir Harry comme le dit le titre novice, c'est mon préféré, alors… Et puis, il y en a tellement, donc un petit Ginny/Neville ou tout les deux on changé, sa fera une petite pause !

Merci pour la review et peut être à bien tôt quand je reviewerai ta fic !lol

Flo007 : Je suis contente que tu aimes, d'ailleurs, je te l'avais déjà fait lire avant, mais bon, ça fait toujours plaisir !! Et la scène que tu attends tellement sera au 3ème ou au 4ème chapitre, alors patience !lol Gros Bisous !!

**Chapitre 2 :**

5 octobre :

Aujourd'hui, les professeurs, enfin surtout Dumbledore, ont décidé des nous faire faire une sortit à la piscine. Et tu connais pas la meilleure… C'est chez les moldus !

C'était super ! Enfin…

Pour pas changer de sujer… Il faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi ! Je fais toujours des rencontres gênantes. Ce n'est pas bien de faire sa à une adolescente bourré d'hormones ! Bon, ben voila… J'ai encore rencontré Malefoy et Harry. Sauf que cette fois, c'était dans une cabine ! Et des filles en plus ! Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour ne pas me voir, ils sont trop absorbé peut être… **La ferme Ginny**! En tout cas, ils ne m'ont pas vues !! Et c'est tant mieux pour moi ! Par contre moi je les ais pas loupé si vous voulez mon avie… Drago pressait Harry contre son corps. Ces mains se baladaient, Harry avait ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille… Heureusement, ils avaient pensé à jeter un sort d'insonorisation ! Et j'ai rajouté un repousse sorcier. Parce que je ne vous dit pas le nombre de filles qui auraient été heureuse de les voir dans cette position sinon. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils me remercient un jour. Imagine que quelqu'un d'autre que moi tombe sur eux. Ils ne sont vraiment pas discret.

Et attend, je n'ai pas fini! Ce n'est pas le seul couple que j'ai aperçu! J'étais estomaqué quand je les ai vu!

J'avais renversé mon vers de coca (une boisson moldu), et comme par hasard, il faut qu'un couple s'amuse dans le placard ou se trouvaient les éponges! Et devine sur qui je suis tombé! J'ai vu Hermione en train de, tu sais, s'amuser avec sa langue sur le truc, enfin, tu vois, de ROGUE.

Conne comme je suis, il faut que se sois là où mon professeur est que je reste planté à les regarder. Je n'ai pas pu bouger, mes jambes de me répondaient plus. J'étais estomaqué! Et c'est peut dire/ Je me répète, je sais, mais si tu avais été a ma place…Oh sa va, enlève toute idée perverse de ta bouche, de toute façon tu n'aurais pas pu continuer a regarder, parce qu'après ils m'ont vu ! Ils m'ont vu !! MAMAN !! Au secours ! Pourquoi sa tombe sur moi ?!

Bien sur, moi ce que j'ai dit :

« -Ne vous en faite pas, vous pouvez continuer, je m'en vais, vous avez-vous aussi le droit comme Harry et Malefoy à votre intimité » Et je suis partit ! Sans les regarder, bien sur, j'imagine déjà la tête de Rogue à la mention de Malefoy !

En chemin, j'ai rencontré Neville. J'ai tout de suite stoppé! Heueusement que personne ne m'a vu à se moment là, parce que j'étais figé, carrément livide !

Neville en maillot de bain. Neville en maillot de bain. Neville en maillot de bain !Neville en maillot de bain. Le temps que l'information atteigne le cerveau. Et dire qu'on dit souvent que se sont les hommes les plus pervers !

Mais quelle idée d'avoir autant de muscles, il pourrait au moins les cacher ! C'est une atteinte à la pudeur ! Non…. tout compte fait, qu'il ne les caches pas, il est trop sexy là dedans. Dans son maillot de bain… C'est un Dieu ! Un Dieu je vous dis! Je suis devenu rouge, mais rouge… Parfois je maudis mes cheveux ! Et il a fallut que se sois à ce moment là que Neville se tourne vers moi et me regarde ! A partir de la je n'ai plus répondu de mes actes. Je me suis carrément jeté sur lui ! Et je ne sais pas comment, mais je me suis retrouvé là, en train d'embrasser Neville, et lui il répondait !! J'étais aux anges ! Il embrasse divinement bien.

Mais comme toute les bonnes choses on une fin, je me suis détaché de lui par manque d'air et là… Si tu avais était là ! Ses yeux, mais ils brillaient ! Je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais il a fallut que mon maudit frère soit le seul à nous avoir vu ! Et devine ce qu'il a fait ! Paf, dans le mille ! Il lui a foutu son point dans la gueule ! Neville c'est retrouvé à terre, une main sur son visage. Moi j'ai retenu Ron et lui est crié dessus ! Comme tu peux le deviner, sa a ramené du monde. J'en ai tellement eu marre, que j'ai poussé Ron à la flotte et je suis partit en courant en larme. Une chute de tension je pense. Je crois que je n'oserai plus jamais regarder Neville !

6 octobre :

Je n'ai même pas la force de me lever. Je n'ai envie de voir personne. Il est 12 heure, l'heure d'aller manger, mais je n'ai pas fin.

Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Il m'a toujours emmerdé, mais là il touche le fond ! Je n'en peux plus, je ne lui parle plus.

La porte c'est ouverte, je le sais parce qu'elle grince. Quelqu'un rentre. Je fais semblant de dormir. Elle entrouvre le rideau de mon lit, mais ne bouge pas, elle ne fait rien. Si, elle me regarde. Tan pis, j'ouvre les yeux, je suis trop curieuse ! Et devine qui était là ?! Allez ?! C'est Neville ! Dans le mile !

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rougir et de remonter les couvertures. Lui, il a juste sourie. Son sourire gentil, qui te dit ; hey, ne t'inquiètes pas. Se sourire ne me suffisait pas. Mais il c'est vite rattrapé! Il m'a embrassé. J'ai senti sa langue forcé mes lèvres. J'ai passé mes bras autour de son coup pour accentuer le baisé.

Nos langues se taquinaient, doucement… Il a basculé au dessus de moi. C'était divin ! Et bien sur, c'est à se moment la que quelqu'un est rentré, devine qui… Non, t'y es presque, mais c'est presque la même espèce! Ce n'était pas Ron qui est venu s'excuser, sa c'est clair, Ron s'excuser ! Non mais franchement ! Lorsqu'il sera plus mignon, que Harry on verra, parce que là, il en est loin, même très loin ! Il a fallut que se soit la pire commère de l'établissement, Padma ! Elle a de suite fermé la porte et est partit. Mais j'étais horrifié. Je me figurais que Ron rentrait et frappait à nouveau MON Neville !

En parlant de lui, Neville est resté cool ! COOL ! Tranquille, si tu préfères! C'est a se moment là que, non, Ron n'est toujours pas arrivé, mieux, Neville m'a demandé si je voulais bien l'accompagner au bal que le professeur Dumbledore avait annoncé lors d'un repas. Bien sur, j'ai accepté! Pourquoi aurai-je refusé!? J'aurai vraiment été folle ! Et il est partit tout sourire avec ma réponse positive. J'aurai préféré qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, n'est ce pas ?


	3. chapitre 3

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Ina-eyes :**_ _On lit ma fic d'une traite… C'est un très grand compliment sa !! Et puis, je n'aime pas Ron, je ne vais pas le faire gentil !!Non ?lol Et le match de basket je l'ai gagné!! Ouai !!65 à12 !!_ _Merci pour la review et gros bisouxxxxxxxxxx !_

_**Lizzie :**_ _Comme tu peux le voire, je met la suite !! Merci pour la review !_

_**Orlina :**_ Je te remercies pour ta reviews, et pour Rogue, c'était fais exprès ! Quoi d'autre de plus choquant parfois !! Enfin, sa dépend, moi je les aimes bien ensemble… Les regards de chien battu marche toujours, tout le monde est tellement choux comme sa !! Gros bisous (le moins baveux possible pour pas que toit aussi t'ai la crève !).

_**Leacmoa :**_ Et bien maintenant tu es contente, tu as pu lire les chapitre deux sur MSN ! Je ne me rappel plus se que t'avais dit dessus, qu'il était marrant, surtout avec Rogue et Ginny ? Je me rappel plus…niark niark ! Je m'amuse bien avec Ginny aussi !lol Et puis, rétablie toi !! Parce que c'est pas cool la crève !! Gros gros bisouxxxxxxxx

_**Celinette :**_ Moi aussi j'adore Ginny comme sa !! J'aime beaucoup la perturber, surtout à la fin de se chapitre et au début du prochain…niark niark, pauvre d'elle ! E, tout cas, m'a fic ne risque pas d'être comme l tienne, la tienne est génial ! Sinon, moi j'aime bien Hermione et Rogue, ils vont si bien ensemble… Je te fais plein de bisous et te supplie de mettre l'autre chapitre de ta si merveilleuse fic (et chui sérieuse quand je dit sa !).

_**Dumati : **_Après tu vas plutôt dire pauvre petite Ginny, je l'embête tellement… surtout dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci pour la reviews !

_**Kokie :**_ Il est marrant le pseudo, c'est de où que tu as eu l'idée ? Je te remercie pour la review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

_**Lily : **_ Ma fic bonne ? C'est gentil !! Et comme tu vois, j'ai mis la suite ! Merci pour la reviews !

_**Flo007 :**_ Gnan gnan gnan… Merci pour la review. Et bonne chance pour ton stage ! Gros bisous !

_**Pounkska :**_ Mon histoire originale… Mais qui n'a pas rêvé de voir Neville en muscle ? Tout le monde, je sais, mais sa va changer ! Personnellement, j'aurai préféré voir Harry !lol Merci pour la reviews !

_**Lapieuvredudesert :**_ Je déteste Ron, c'est pour sa qu'il reste con. Il est con, il le reste dans ma fic ! C'est comme sa, et sa changera pas !!lool Je n'ai pas fait le bal, je l'ai laissé expliqué elle-même comme tu va pourvoir le remarquer, j'espère que sa ne te dérangera pas ! Et puis, j'ai reviewé ton dernier chapitre, vraiment bien si on veut mon avis !! Merci pour la review !

_**Cookie :**_ J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais quand fanfiction ne marche pas et que je dors, je ne peux pas publié ma fic !!lol N'empêche, sa serai marrant ! Bisouxxxx et merci pour la reviex !

_**France :**_ _T'ai pardonné de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt, moi aussi sa m'arrive ! Et pourquoi t'étais a l'hôpital ? Si ce n'est pas une question indiscrète ! Et puis, pour les review, sa fait rien, t'en qu'il y a quelques personnes pour la lire ma fic ! La review, c'est pour encourager l'auteur ! _ _Mais si le lecteur ne veut pas encourager l'auteur, t'en pis pour l'auteur !! Bon, la je me complique !lol Gros bisouxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 3 :**

2 décembre :

Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écris plus tôt, mais il y a eu tellement de rebondissement ! Et, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ! Alors, je vais tout te raconter, depuis le début !

Avant le bal, Neville et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, il m'aide pour la botanique… Ah ! Et on sort ensemble !

On a recommencé un peut depuis le début, je ne sais rien des garçons, à par que la majorité sont con, donc, je ne veut pas aller trop vite ! Neville n'est pas comme les autre garçons, je sais, mais moi, je ne suis jamais sortit avec un gars, alors… Je ne sais vraiment pas se qu'il faut faire ! Ah sa va, pas besoin de te moquer !

Donc, on est allé au bal ensemble. J'ai pris tout un après midi à choisir ma robe, me préparer, physiquement et mentalement. J'ai envie d'être parfaite pour lui ! Je me rappel la première fois ou l'on été allé ensemble au bal, c'était lors de ma troisième année, si je me rappel bien…

Je crois que je l'aime, je ne sais pas trop, mais la façon qu'il a de me tenir pour danser, je sens encore ces doigts dans mon dos… Tu peux deviner, la soirée c'est bien passé. Cette fois je n'ai pris aucun couple en action, je crois que sinon ça m'aurai déstabilisé avec Neville…

C'est bientôt les vacances, j'ai décidé des rester avec lui à Poudlard, j'ai prétexté un besoin d'aide pour les cours à ma mère et elle m'a laissé rester, non sans m'avoir envoyé une tonne de friandises ! A oui, j'ai remarqué que mon frère n'était pas aussi con que je le croyais ! Enfin, sa reste toujours à voir ! Il sort avec une fille. Cho Chang !! Quand je l'ai su, je me suis marré ! Neville n'a pu me faire arrêter de rire qu'en m'embrassant. C'était tellement bon… C'est à quand mon prochain fou rire ? Parce que si c'est tout le temps comme sa, sa serait super…

Ouai, bon la on change de sujet.

Elle a redoublé. Ils se sont connu je ne sais pas comment. Harry, lui était très surpris, Malefoy, lui était très jaloux que soudain Harry soit intéressé par les aventures amoureuses de Ron et Cho. Harry lui a répété une bonne centaine de fois que c'était Malefoy qu'il aimait, et non Chang et le lui a prouvé en faisant tu sais quoi…

**Comment je le sais, non mais franchement !! Tu ne devrais même pas te poser la question ! Je tombe toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment !**

24 décembre, très tard le soir:

Noël ! Joyeux noël ! J'adore noël !

Tu sais quoi… Non c'est vrai tu ne le sais pas ! Je suis bête, c'est pour sa que je t'écris ! Neville… J'ai des étoiles dans les yeux j'en suis sur. Noël a été époustouflant, sensationnel, et **plein de surprises** ! Je sais je me répète, mais c'est le premier noël que je ne passe pas avec ma famille, alors… Je croyais qu'elle allait me manquer, mais non, pas du tout ! Le professeur Dumbledore nous a fait aller dans une salle que je ne connaissais même pas, il l'a fait décoré, et, lorsque l'on est rentré, ont étaient automatiquement assis sur une chaise ! Comme sa, et Neville c'est retrouvé à ma droite alors que Harry c'est retrouvé a ma gauche ! Harry et moi avons beaucoup parlé, il m'a raconté comment il c'était retrouvé avec Drago et moi en retour comment je me suis retrouvé avec Neville. Il s'est moqué de moi !!

-Attends, comment tu veux que je fasse pour ne pas rigoler ! Hahah !! Non mais franchement Gin, fallait oser ! Dit Harry se tenant le ventre à force de rigoler.

-Ouai, ben chez toi, c'est Drago qui a fait le premier pas, alors tu peux toujours rigoler, mais au moins, moi j'ai osé, dit elle pour se défendre tout en faisant mine de bouder.

-Je rigolais Gin ! Attend…Il lui fit un baisé sur la joue. Voila, tu me pardonne maintenant.

Et on ils continuèrent cette échanges sous les regards menacent et jaloux de Drago et Neville, qui ne faisaient même pas attention à ce qu'ils disaient, mais qui ce morfondaient dans leur coins pour la vu qu'ils avaient. (Très jolie si on veut mon avis Harry est si mignon… Bon, sa va, je me tais !)

-Tu veux danser avec moi Ginny, pour me faire pardonner ! Déclara Harry.

-Oui, si tu veux. Neville, je vais danser avec Harry quelques minutes, je reviens! Et elle partit sans demander son reste.

Et ils se dandinèrent sur le rythme de la musique sans se quitter des yeux. Harry souriait en la regardant. Elle, aussi. Grave erreur, car ils ne virent pas le regard menacent de Drago toujours à table.

Drago, n'y tenant plus, se leva de table pour aller régler ce **petit** problème sans remarquer que tout le monde le regarder, curieux.

-Hum, hum, dit il en tapotant l'épaule de Ginny.

-Oui Malefoy, demanda Ginny en se retournant…

-Peut être que Neville ne dit rien, il n'y voit pas d'objection, mais moi, je n'aime pas cette situation.

Ginny et Harry le regardaient comme si il était aliéné.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ! Dirent ils en cœur.

-Je n'aime pas comment tu regardes **mon petit copain **!! Dit Drago rouge de colère.

« Tout le monde dans la salle avaient les yeux ronds. Mais de quoi pouvais donc parler Malefoy. Et depuis quand le garçon qui a survécut avait un petit copain ! Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il disait. »

Ginny devint toute rouge et se dégagea vite de l'étreinte d'Harry pour aller rejoindre Neville et tout lui expliquer puisque celui-ci ne comprenait pas du tout l'échange.

Harry, lui, regardait ces chaussures, il n'osait regarder personne de peur de voir des visages surpris, tristes, furieux… Il n'en savait rien, mais n'avait aucune envie de le savoir.

Quand à Drago, il venait de se rendre compte de se qu'il avait dit. Il se retenait de peu de sauter sur Harry pour s'excuser. S'excuser, puisque ce dernier n'avait aucune envie que leur couple devienne un sujet planétaire. Drago imaginait déjà le gros titre : **Harry Potter, l'homme qui a survécut et Drago Malefoy fils d'ancien mangemort.**

**Merde **! Il prit Harry par la main et l'emmena en dehors de la salle pour se faire pardonner. (N'ayez pas l'esprit aussi male placé ! Non mais franchement, seule l'auteur a le droit d'avoir ces idées là !!lol !)

13 janvier :

Ca y est ! Je l'ai fait ! C'était magique ! Enfin, c'était bien, mais…enfin…, je vais tout te raconter depuis le début :

-Neville, j'y arriverai jamais » Se lamenta Ginny en se jetant sur son lit.

-Mais si, concentre toi juste, regarde dans mes yeux, et sa viendra tout seul !

-Tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai jamais fait avant…

-Arrête de geindre Ginny et essaie de lire mon avenir !

- Pff » Dit elle en en s'asseyant tandis que Neville venait s'assoire à coté d'elle. (Vous ne vous imaginiez quand même pas autre chose ?)

Je ne pouvais pas perdre Neville des yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, je ne bougeais toujours pas. Comme hypnotisé par le bleu de ces yeux. Une magnifique couleur d'ailleurs si l'on veut mon avis. Surtout sur Neville.

Et comme dans la piscine, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de goûter ces lèvres.

A perdre haleine, on s'est embrassé. Nos langues jouaient à cache-cache et des étincelles me grimpaient de partout. On était assis sur mon lit, et d'un coup, je ne sais pas trop comment…. hop ! On s'est retrouvés couchés. Moi en dessous, lui sur moi. Dans son jean à lui, c'était dur ! J'te fais pas dire !

-Tu me fais mal, j'ai soufflé. Alors qu'il avait un peu tout son poids sur moi.

Il s'est excusé et c'est légèrement déplacé. Il tremblait, c'était fou ! Et moi je haletais comme si j'avais couru un marathon. Entre mes jambes, il y avait une sorte de cœur qui battait. C'était vraiment impressionnant.

Qu'est ce qu'il attendait pour ouvrir ma braguette ? Que j'ouvre la sienne peut être. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains.

-T'as pas trop chaud ? J'ai demandé.

-Si, il a dit. Je peux enlever mon Tee-shirt tu crois ?

-Bonne idée, moi aussi !

On c'est mis torse nu. C'était agréable de sentir son torse contre ma poitrine. Mes seins étaient tout sensibles au bout. J'avais du mal à respirer. Lui aussi. Après un siècle d'hésitation, il a fini par sucer mes tétons. D'abord le droit, puis le gauche pour nepas faire de jaloux. J'ai fini par craquer.

-Mon jean me gêne, j'ai dit.

Il n'attendait que ça. Il c'est relever d'un bond me laissant la place de me remuer. Mes baskets ont volé, mon pantalon aussi. Je n'ai gardé que ma culotte. Il en a profité pour faire la même chose. Son caleçon était tout gonflé. Un caleçon avec des petits lutins. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Les lutins sont venus se placer contre ma culotte. Il était brûlant, et plus dur encore que tout à l'heure. D'instinct, j'ai remué les hanches. Il a eu comme un hoquet et sa bouche c'est placé à nouveau sur la mienne.

Merci Hermione de m'avoir passé tes bouquins ! Je suis moins inculte sur les mecs maintenant !

Sauf qu' en bas, il se passait des choses aussi. Les lutins est mon minou se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Ce frottement me provoqué des sensations terrible. Ca chatouillait, ça démangeait, ça piquotait comme des milliers de petites aiguilles. Fallait calmer ça. Fallait absolument. Si il ne se décidait pas à me toucher, je serais obligé de le faire moi-même.

-S'il te plait, ai-je commencé.

Il a mal interprété ma demande….


	4. chapitre 4

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Orlina : **Tu comprends pour la petite vois ?? Mais quelle petite voix !!lol Rogue et Hermione, sa pourrais se faire…Je ne sais pas, mais il faudra être patiente. (Ce que je ne suis pas très souvent !) lol Intrigante comme histoire… et bien, je vais essayer de relater le pourquoi du comment ils se sont connu. Je dois t'avouer que la petite idée Rogue/Hermione ne venait pas de moi, c'était le petit cadeau pour ma cousine en échange de m'avoir aidé. Tu comprendra mieux avec la petite note a la fin de ce chapitre ! En tout cas, je vais essayer, j'ai bien dit essayer d'écrire leur « histoire » ! Tu es ma revieweuse, pour me servir ?lol et j'ai le droit a quoi ? J'avoue qu'une petite review à se chapitre me ferait grand plaisir !!lol Gros bisouxxxx, merci pour la review et merci d'être la à chaque fois ! !

**Celinette :** T'adores ? C'est définitif ? Et bien je suis contente !! T'es explosé de rire ?? Je ne savais pas que sa pouvais être a se point !lol (Si on veut mon avis, c'est ta fic la plus tordant !!MDR !!). Moi je vois Drago en amant possessif, très possessif et ultra jaloux !! Moi aussi je m'imagine bien comment va se faire pardonner Drago… « Sourire ni » Ils sont si chou ensemble !! C'est vrai qu'un bavoir serait très pratique ! A force, surtout avec ta fic !! Mais regarde comment ta fini ton chapitre !! « Désirs dans les yeux… » Heureusement, ta mis la suite !! Mais c'est toujours aussi frustrant !! Arg….Et je crois t'avoir expliqué dans un mail le fait du pourquoi Ginny est inexpérimenté. Mais en bref, c'est parce que l'auteur le veux comme sa et pas autrement !lol Et Neville en grandissant deviendra un magnifique garçon j'en suis sur ! Je l'imagine déjà, torse nu, à la piscine… Et puis pour toi, c'est quoi un mec, parce que si on veut mon avis, on rêve trop de notre temps ! Les garçons maintenant, ne seraient même pas prêts à lever leur petit doigt pour sauver une demoiselle en détresse ! Et je ne parle même pas des muscles !! Peux en ont de magnifiques !! ET ils deviennent de plus en plus cons !!C'est tellement dommage… « Sourire rêveur ». Et ta faut !! Ce n'est pas Neville qui la chatouille !! Le pauvre, il ne comprend rien, mais il va être vite éclairé dans ce chapitre. C'est le dernier sur Ginny et Neville. Bisouxxx a toi aussi et merci pour la review !

**Mystic10 :** Malgré le fait que c'est n'est pas le genre de fic que tu lis d'habitude, tu l'as quand même lu ! C'est vraiment gentil !

Je ne me met pas du tout dans la peaux du personnage, je ne suis pas du tout comme la Ginny de mon histoire et ce n'est pas comme sa que je voudrai être. Et pour ne rien te cacher, si il avait fallut que je me mette à la place d'un personnage, je me serai mise en Hermione et je serai sortit avec Harry !! Il est si mignon !!lol « sourir rêveur » Et en plus, je n'aime pas vraiment me mettre dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre, puisque je ne connais personne de l'histoire qui a mon caractère… Merci pour la review et gros bisouxxxxxxxx

**Lapieuvredudesert :** Drago n'est pas que mignon quand il est jaloux !! et je crois que tu es d'accord avec moi !lol Tu n'oublies pas de me prévenir si tu fais une autre fic sur Harry/Drago ! Gros bisouxxx, merci pour ta review et tes encouragements !!

_**Je remercie Orlina, lapieuvredudesert et celinette qui m'ont toute les trois soutenus tout on long de ma fic, j'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi.**_

**Chapitre 4 :**

-S'il te plait, ai-je commencé.

Il a mal interprété ma demande.

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Si, au contraire ! je me suis exclamé outré.

A la façon dont j'ai dit ça, il a compris. Ça main s'est enfin glissé sous l'élastique de ma culotte. J'ai haleté.

Il a arrêté. On a continué à s'embrasser, mais en moins fort. On était plus aussi excité. En faite, on ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour la suite des opérations. Je me suis dit « Peut être qu'il a lui aussi envie d'être touché, les garçons aiment sûrement ça autant que les filles. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai glissé mon index derrière les lutins. J'ai pas eu à aller plus loin le « truc » de Neville pointait son nez hors du caleçon, c'était dur et doux en même temps, un peux glissant, humide au bout. Très différent de ce que j'imaginais. Et puis, il m'a à nouveau embrassé. D'un de ses baisé à la fois tendre et passionné, un baisé ou l'on oublie le monde extérieur. Mais sa n'a pas duré longtemps !

Tout à coup, j'ai senti quelqu'un, ou quelque chose me chatouiller. Quelque chose d'humide. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler, ni de supplier que cette chose ou se quelqu'un d'arrêter.

Neville n'a rien du comprendre

-Haha, non, arrête, SVP, arrête…J'ai crié. Et je me tortillais ! J'arrivai plus à bien respirer ! J'essayer de me tordre le coup pourvoir…

Neville me regardait comme si j'étais alliéné.

-Mes pieds !! J'ai criai entre deux éclats de rire.

Et puis, il a regardé, et au joie, au désespoir, je n'étais pas une folle, il y avait bien quelque chose qui me chatouillait. Neville l'enleva de suite. Et s'adossa contre le lit, puis éclata de rire. Je me suis vite levé, et est enfilé le grand T-shirt de Bill que je prends pour dormir et suis partir courir après cette chose, qui avait osé nous interrompre.

-Patterond ! Viens ici tout de suite et sort de cette chambre! Criai-je encore plus fort.

Pendant que je le traité de tout les noms et que je le maudissais, Neville lui resté calmement adossé au lit et nous regardait.

Et puis, POUF (ou PAF, c'est la même chose !)! J'ai glissé sur une de mes chaussettes. Et hop (ou zip !lol), je me suis retrouvé les quatre fer en l'air avec une cheville qui gonflé a vue d'oeil et un horrible mal de fesse !!

Neville a tout de suite accouru pour voir comment j'allais. (Qu'il est chou celui la)

Il m'a porté jusqu'au lit.

-Sa va ? Me demanda-il.

-J'ai mal aux fesses et à la cheville (sa me rappel quelque chose !!lol), me lamentai-je.

Il m'a aidé à me mettre les habilles que quelques minutes avant j'avais retiré, il a mis les siens et m'a aidé a marcher, pour que nous puissions aller à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière est un ange, elle n'a posé aucune question, m'a de suite mis une crème mais fait boire une potion complètement infecte ! Et puis cette fois nous sommes allés dans sa chambre.

Nous nous sommes assis sur son lit. Il m'a relevé la tête pour que nos regards se croisent.

Le souffle court, on s'est jetés l'un sur l'autre. On été bien plus sur de nous que tout à l'heure. Des baisés, on est passé tout de suite au déculottage. J'ai pas vu le…enfin le « truc » de Neville quand il a retiré son caleçon, mais je l'ai senti, tout droit contre mon ventre. Il me remontait jusqu'au nombril. Je me suis allongé sur le lit et Neville s'est placé entre mes jambes, son « truc »en avant, et, s'étant avec sa main, à cherché le bon endroit. Il a fini par le trouver, mais pour rentrer…que dalle. Son « truc » était trop gros.

-Je vais essayer de pousser, il a dit. Si tu as mal, tu me le dis, je cesse immédiatement. J'ai ouvert les cuisses autant que je pouvais pour l'aider. Il forçait l'ouverture avec de petits coups de reins. Et puis, a ce moment, j'ai vu Harry et Hermione qui souriaient derrière la porte, sa ma fait un tel choc, que mon bassin a foncé vers l'avant, sans que je puisse l'empêcher. J'ai senti quelque chose se déchirer au fond de mon ventre, et j'ai crié. Neville n'osé plus bouger. Il me serrait contre lui.

-Ginny, il haletait.

La douleur s'est calmée très vite, je me suis crispé légèrement, mais j'ai laissé les sensations provoqué par les baisés que Neville me faisait me détendre. Quand il a senti que je me décrispais, Neville s'est lentement retiré, puis re-entré. Il se penchait un peu plus sur moi pour que ses mouvements se fassent plus profond… Il accéléra la cadence sentant nos corps se tendre sous le plaisir. Au bout de quelques mouvements, il eu comme un frisson. Il grelottait. J'ai compris que c'était fini. Nos cœurs battaient prêt à se décrocher. Il m'a répétait « je t'aime » à plusieurs reprise, puis a posé sa tête sur ma poitrine. On c'est ensuite endormi.

C'est vrai, maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que Harry et Hermione se sont bien vengé, ils m'ont vus je les ai vu, et point final. En tout cas, je me demande se que je vais faire demain avec Neville !!

À, au faite, j'ai oublié de dire, dans quelques jours il y aura un concourt de beauté!! Hermione a proposé se concourt je ne sais pas pourquoi, et Dumbledore à accepter ! Ce sera comme des jeux olympiques moldu ! Papa, va être content !! Il y aura trois gagnants garçons « bronze, argent, et or » et trois gagnantes filles « bronze, argent et or ». Je suis si excité !! Je crois que je vais voter pour Harry ! Il est si mignon ! Mais c'est quand même Neville mon préféré !


End file.
